I Didn't Plan This
by Poseidon'sdaughter3
Summary: As a guest performance at Haly Circus Zatanna and Zatara come to Dick's family trailer for dinner. While the adults are busy Zee and Dick connect with their inner childhood and build a fort. Is that all that happens under the blanket,though? K for kissing and WARNING! Zee is 8,Dick is 7. Before the Team and Dick becoming Robin.


**AN:Hey guys,this is my first fanfic so no flames please J. Anyway this is based on something that really happened to me…or more like something I did…..more or less :$ I'll also tell you right now, that we're all going to pretend that children in this era in which Dick and Zee belong to all had perfect English when they were below the age of eight. :3**

**P.S As a sidenote I would just like to say that I, as a used-to-be anonymous reviewer ,was known as PD3 or just poseidon'sdaughter3…so some of you might already know me ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice L**

It was 8 PM when Haly's Circus finished their last show for the day. Dick was super excited to finally meet Zatara and his daughter Zatanna,in person,but mostly just Zatanna. They had been a guest performance that night,doing the most amazing magic tricks Dick had ever seen in his entire life.(Which was only six years so far,mind you.) Right now Dick was waiting in his family's trailer,jumping up and down on the couch from the was the first person he'd ever meet that was around his age,she was 7 while he was 6.

"Dick!Sweetie,calm down you're only meeting a friend!" Mary exclaimed. She then proceeded to walk over to the couch where Dick was jumping,pick him up bridal style,and plop him back onto the couch in a sitting position.

"Ahhh no need to put him down Mary,he's just excited,that's all."said John.

At that moment there was a knock on the trailer Zatara's were here. John immediately went to go open the door for them,with Dick trailing behind him like a little duckling. When he opened the door he was greeted by a tall man with warm brown eyes, and a brown mustache,dressed in the entire magician's getup, complete with a top hat, and a tailcoat along with white gloves and a cane.

"Hello Mr. Grayson," greeted Zatara while holding out his hand waiting for it to be shook.

John shook it. "Nice to meet you, ,I'm John Grayson,this is my son Dick and my wife Mary." he said while gesturing to Dick and Mary.

"Please, call me Giovanni, it is very nice to meet you , and this is my daughter Zatanna." he said, gesturing to a black haired figure who was attempting to conceal itself behind him. That black-haired figure was failing. She kept peeking out between her father's legs to stare, at what it seemed, Dick. This action was quickly followed by Dick blushing right down to the roots of his hair.

"Come on Zatanna,why don't you say hello to and his son Dick?" Zatara coaxed.

Zatanna shuffled her feet while looking down at the ground before finally walking over a few feet to where John and Dick were standing,

"Hi Mr. Grayson,hi Dick." she whispered.

"Nice to meet you Zatanna, oh and just so you know,I think Zatanna is a very pretty name!" Dick blurted not even seconds after she had humbly greeted him and his father.

Truthfully,he didn't even know why he said that. Maybe it was to impress her? To get her attention? To get her to actually talk so he could hear more of that angelic voice? He didn't know,but what he did know was that his heart had never beat this fast before,especially while just looking at a maybe the fact that the only time he ever saw a kid his age was when he was out performing with his family on the trapeze while looking out at the stands and seeing all the children.

Right now Zatanna was blushing to no end. "Thank you." she was talking at a regular voice level now. Dick felt very accomplished at the time. But John ruined the moment by clearing his throat before saying "Well now that we've all gotten acquainted, I believe it is time for me and Mary to set the table. Giovanni,would you mind helping?" John said.

"No,not at all!" said Giovanni. He then proceeded to following John and Mary into the kitchen,but before he could fully disappear through the door to the other room he turned around and gave Zatanna a stern glare,as if to say "Don't get into trouble or I might have to be paying some bills for these people too!" then he turned around and walked in, leaving Zatanna and Dick all alone.

Deciding to break the awkward silence Zatanna asked "Sooo…..what do you like to do?"

"Me? Oh, well I like to do a lot of stuff! Like,going on the trapeze and practicing my routine,or visiting the circus animals, or saying hi to all the workers,or helping Grandpa Haly organize the equipment and-" he cut himself off because he could already tell that he was overwhelming her with all of the activities he did in his free time.

"But…sometimes when I'm all alone in here,I like to make tents with blankets and then hide inside them! It's really fun." Dick said excitedly.

Zatanna's face lit up at this revelation. "Oooh I like to do that too!...Do you want to make one?" she asked with a tinge of hopefulness in her voice.

"Sure!"

They then began their task of making the tent. Dick attempted to put two pillows against the couch and make them stand straight as they were going to be the base to hold the tent up,however,he was failing horribly. Zatanna giggled at his attempts then proceeded to walking over,and nodding in assurance as if to say "It's okay,I'll take care of it." and she she finished adjusting the pillows,they were both perfectly straight…..almost as if they were being magically forced to be stiff,because even when a gust of wind picked up every time after Dick walked past the pillows,they still wouldn't move. After Zatanna had done her magic **(Pun not intended)** on the pillows they went proceeded to grabbing a giant blanket off the couch and draping it over the pillows and themselves,engulfing them in darkness.

Zatanna giggled. "Yeah isn't it cool?!" "Sure is."

Their statements were followed by a heavy blanket of silence,with the exception of Dick's parents and Giovanni's conversation in the kitchen, it was sprinkled with sudden awkwardness. They just sat there looking around as if hoping something interesting would happen to break the silence.

Dick was looking around and stopped to catch a glance at Zatanna, but instead actually found her looking at him. She blushed and immediately whipped her head around. Dick was blushing right to the roots of his hair. _Was she really staring at me? _he asked himself. But putting those thoughts behind, he actually found himself staring at the back of head that was full of her shiny black hair, which was just great because she chose that moment to turn back around to look at him. By this time they were both staring at each other intently but failing to make eye contact, however Dick noticed that she had a puzzled look on her face as if she was trying to decipher something she had just heard, all while her face was getting noticeably closer to his own.

He was beginning to panic: _What is she doing! Is she going to whisper to me that some of my hair is sticking out? That my breath sti-MMPH! _His thoughts were interrupted by Zatanna's soft lips gently placing them over his own. He had no idea how this worked nor why it was happening but he just went with it and didn't argue,he didn't try to fight her nor deepen the kiss or whatever it is you do when you kiss. All of these thoughts went through his head when not even 3 seconds later the protective blanket of their fort was ripped off their heads, sending them into a panic causing their lips to separate.

"ZATANNA! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!"

Dick looked up to see a raging Giovanni, completely red in the face, and he swore that if you looked hard enough, you could see steam blowing out through his nose and ears. Standing behind Giovanni near the table,where the table was set and covered in food, were his parents, with their eyes bulging out of their sockets, and looks of disbelief on their faces. They had probably come to tell them to come out and eat. Obviously none of the three had been expecting this. And he found it sort of funny how Giovanni was the only one raging.

"Ummmm…I don't know…" Zatanna seemed to have no words to describe what had just been seen and acted upon.

"That is it! We are leaving immediately!" Giovanni said sternly, "Oh umm, Mary John…please excuse the sudden event, umm I need to have a little talk with Zatanna. Once again I am very sorry I hope you can forgive me."

With that, Giovanni grabbed Zatanna by the hand and forcefully began to tug her along behind him. Dick finally beginning to break through his time span of staying frozen while Giovanni yelled at Zatanna to stand up and witness Zatanna shamefully walk out the trailer door behind her father. When she turned her head around one last time he could've sworn he saw her give him the smallest of winks. When it was clear the Zatara's were out of sight he whipped his body around to look at his parents. You could practically see the laughter in their eyes. But, before he knew they would make any comment he said

"I swear to god I didn't plan this!"

**Sooooo…..please excuse the suckiness and lameness. And yes I really did kiss someone under a blanket when I was 7,except Dick would be my cousin…and Giovanni would be my cousin's older sister…and Dick's parents were my parents. ANYWAYS! I feel like I absolutely failed at portraying Zatara. PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK! PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME FEEL NICE AND FUZZY **


End file.
